


Sammy's Resources

by Tarvok



Series: About Two Boys [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Domestic Bliss, Homophobic Language, M/M, POV First Person, POV Sam Winchester, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: Sam finds a box of his old baby pictures in the garage, with Dean all smiling in them, and happiness all around, and he realises he's never so much as seen one before - of him as a baby, nor of Dean happy.Sometimes you don't know how much your old shit will be worth to you later on.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cold Saturday in early Autumn when I found it. I thought it was just an ugly old box hidden away in the back of the garage, stuffed in behind Baby and her spares, that I'd seen hundreds of times. 

My baby pictures. Pictures of me and Dean, smiling, happy. Before everything went to hell. Before we wasted so many decades chasing after Dad's revenge and Mom's ghost. Jess' murderer. The demon.

It's over now. We're retired, or at least as retired as a couple of hunters in the middle of Bumfuck Nowhere can be. On hiatus, more like. I'm constantly itching these days for The Call. The call that only ever comes once in a Blue Moon now that everything's been... "worked out." 

Hmpf. Blacklisted unless somebody's desperate or just wants to pawn the real uglies on us, in actuality. Ever since Dean broke his leg, and didn't get it set properly, and we moved here to this little podunk town in Iowa that's protected by so many angel wards it's making my ears ring when I go outside the house, in order for him to heal up. Ever since some random one of Dad's old buddies stopped by to ask for directions and saw Dean in my lap in the back yard, wearing nothing but the apron I bought him for Christmas. Called us a pair of faggots and cursed us up a mile wide before he took off running faster than I've seen in _long_ time.

I honestly thought it was funny, but Dean. Dean got pissed. I couldn't get his name outta Dean, so I got pissed, too, then, and decided to finally clean the damn garage. So here I am. Covered in dust and the shit of dust mites, and crouched low on the floor going through a box that's older than I am. Wondering how the hell Dean found this, and why he didn't tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dean?" I call from just inside the door. I kick off my boots, trying not to drop the box, and I nearly trip over the cat. "Sorry, Fuzz." She takes off with a backward glance of accusation once she's out of the way. As though she wasn't laying there on purpose.

"What?" I can hear him yell from the living room over the TV, so I put the box down on the dryer and head toward him.

"Your cat just tried to brain me again, Dean," I say as I sit down on the sofa across from his recliner.

"Your fault for having such a big head." He takes a sip of his beer, and grabs a handful of Cheetos. "'Sides, she's  _your_ cat."

I don't miss a beat, "You're the one who named her."

"Well, 'Fuzz' is a dignified name."

"Yeah, sure. A macho version of 'Fluffy,' maybe, but okay."

Dean throws a Cheeto at me, which I catch and eat. Then he tries to kick me with his bad leg, and I catch his foot before he does something stupid, like break it again. He just sighs and lets me rub at his ankle. He gives up too easy these days.

"Sam."

"Yeah?"

"Banks. Roger Banks. He was just some asshole Dad used to know, okay? He wasn't a good person then, and he ain't one now. And he won't be showing back up here, either." I open my mouth to say something, but he continues. "And not just because he's suddenly acting like an 'upstanding citizen'."

I simply nod and make my way up to his calf, digging in a bit at the twisted muscle there.

"So," I nod toward the TV. "Anything good on?"

"Hell no," Dean grimaces and shuts it off. "I want what we started this morning. Before you stormed off in a hissy fit."

"Ha, great way to get a guy in the mood. Jerk."

"Bitch. And I mean it. You don't get to stop because that," he angrily points at the leg in my hands, "Starts to cramp, dammit."

"I stopped because this past week has been one blow up after another, Dean. I mean, seriously, I get that you're in pain and grumpy, but you don-"

"Sam."

I sigh. "What?"

"Just get over here, okay?" His voice is gentle and his hands are warm as he pulls me into his lap. "That better?"

I adjust myself a bit so it's less elbows and knees in delicate places, and more smooth closeness. "Yeah. Yeah, it is," and I lean in to meet Dean for a kiss.


End file.
